To New Beginnings
by KatsuragiYako
Summary: It didn't take her very long to find her way back. Only a month later, just for a visit. But stories don't necessarily end after the credits. Maybe a little weirdness in her life isn't so bad after all. Post-Movie.


**A/N: Well now, this is my first Cat Returns fic. I've been wanting to write one ever since I finally watched the movie about a week or two ago. It's quickly become a favorite and I've lost track of how many times I've watched it. That said, Baron may be a little OOC in this. I don't think I quite have a grasp on his character, but practice makes perfect! As of right now, this is just a one shot, but there will definitely be more TCR fics in my future, haha. I suppose if enough people like it, this could turn into a multi-chaptered adventure...but we'll see. **

* * *

><p>To New Beginnings<p>

It didn't take her very long to find her way back. It was a bit of a shock, but somehow, she managed to find her way to the Refuge without Muta leading her. Her heart remembered the way, at least, even if her mind only remembered bits and pieces. She clambered through narrow spaces and over low roofs, easing her way through a hidden back alley. Before she knew it, there she was, standing in the archway, looking into the little circular plaza of buildings that weren't much taller than she was. Haru hadn't realized she was holding her breath until the sound of wingbeats reached her ears.

"Well now, this is a surprise!" A familiar voice called. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

The brunette found a grin on her face as she turned to look at the pillar standing in the very center of the little plaza. Sure enough, there was Toto, who looked just as happy to find her standing there.

"Hello, Toto." She greeted, clasping her hands behind her back. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I ended up here. I guess I just really missed you guys."

"Are you sure you're not in trouble with cats again?" He teased, tilting his head at her before swooping down to take a perch closer to her eye level. His eyes sparkled mischievously, a grin curving his beak. "I think you mean you just missed Baron."

There was a disgruntled noise in the back of the teen's throat as her cheeks turned bright red, hurriedly waving her hand. "I-it isn't like that! I really did miss all of you!" She sputtered, but that only gave Toto more fuel. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just leave!"

Toto chuckled, raising a wing to cover his beak. "Oh come now, Haru. I'm only teasing. Honestly, you're as bad as the lardball." He snickered.

"What was that?!" Another voice piped up, bringing a grin back to Haru's face as she turned to see Muta padding up the alley before rising onto his back feet upon entering the arch. "Why don't you say that to my face, ya bird brain!" He snapped, glowering up at Toto.

"Again with the bird brain. Honestly, you are so unoriginal. Is it really that hard to think of a good comeback?" The crow Creation paused, that mischievous twinkle returning to his eyes. "Then again, it's remarkable a marshmallow like you has any brain power at all!"

Haru raised her hand to her mouth, trying in vain to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill past her lips. She really had missed them. It had really only been a month since the end of their adventure, but she already considered them to be close friends. Even though she had only known them for one night, it had felt strange for her not to see them every day. No matter how vicious the insults became, she had to admit watching the crow and the overweight cat bicker was entertaining. Better than listening to some of the students in her class, anyway.

Then a click abruptly cut off the argument, light spilling into the plaza as the door to the Bureau opened. Haru felt herself stiffen at the familiar clack of dress shoes on the cobblestones, Toto's teasing words echoing in her head. She didn't need to look to know who was joining them now. She'd know the sound of his footsteps anywhere. Despite that, she couldn't help the way her heart lurched, her stomach twisting with nerves. She believed the correct expression was something like having butterflies in her stomach—which she always thought was silly. Toto shot her a knowing look, and she almost wished Muta would get in a good hit. Even so, she found herself looking away from the now silent duo and to the well-dressed figurine now standing among them.

"Really, is all this noise necessary? I'm sure Miss Haru deserves a proper greeting." He began, raising an eyebrow at his companions before turning his attention to Haru, a thin smile tugging at his lips. "Welcome back to the Bureau, Haru. Are you in trouble this time?"

"N-no! No, everything's fine. Great, actually. I just.." She trailed off, biting her lip. For some reason, it felt harder to say it to Baron than it had been to Toto. The brunette floundered for a minute, wringing her hands together. "I just really missed you guys." She offered a sheepish smile, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. She had thought Baron's parting words had been something of a "if you're ever in trouble" sort of deal, but maybe she had misinterpreted? After all, they weren't turning her away.

Baron seemed surprised at her admission, but his smile didn't fade. "I must admit, your presence has been missed as well." He remarked, peering up at her. "You proved to be a very clever help in what was supposed to be your own rescue." He chuckled easily, his eyes shining in the afternoon light. Haru was fairly sure her face was even redder than before. She'd been missed? Well, she could imagine it from the other two, but to hear it from Baron himself? A month later, and she still had it bad.

"I did say our doors would be open to you, day or night. A visit just for the sake of visiting is much preferable to the alternative." He continued, turning on his heel. "After all, I believe we owe you a tea party, do we not?"

"Baron, you really are too much." Haru grinned eagerly, turning to follow him into the Bureau. She moved slowly, knowing she'd really have to squeeze in. However, there was a dizzying moment as she stepped through the doorway, and she came very close to falling...had Baron not been there to steady her. She gulped, finding she'd shrunk down to a proper size for the building. An amused chuckle rumbled in Baron's throat as he helped right her.

"It would appear I've forgotten to mention that little trick." He noted, letting go of her once he was sure she was steady. She opened her mouth to question him, but he was already continuing, even as he moved over to begin preparing the tea. "You see, I called in a favor from Lune—he's king now, you know—and we found a spell to place on the Bureau." He turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "That way, should we have any more human clients, or something larger, they will be able to fit comfortably inside the Bureau."

"Ooh! Tell him I said congratulations! He better be treating Yuki right, too!" Haru all but squealed, even though she already knew Lune was taking very good care of his wife. The addition of the spell made sense too—and it provided her with a brand new perspective of the room. Haru had thought it was beautiful before, but it was even more striking now that she was the proper height for it. She couldn't help but grin. "So, any time I enter the Bureau, I'll shrink down to size?" She asked, a note of eagerness entering her voice. That meant she could actually sit in a chair and not have to worry about taking small sips of her tea to savor it!

"That is correct." Baron nodded, offering a teacup and saucer to her, just like he'd done a month before. Haru carefully took it from him, not wanting to spill any of it. After all, if it was anything like the last time she'd tasted his personal blend of tea, it was bound to be fantastic. "Even better, you won't have to worry about changing into a cat." The figurine continued, stepping aside as Muta joined them. Haru noted, with amusement, that he was already making his way to the cabinet Baron kept the cake in. It looked like they were going to have that tea party after all.

"I'm glad." Their visitor began gratefully. "This will make it much easier to visit more often." Carefully, she blew on her cup of tea before taking a tentative sip. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked back to Baron. "Wow, Baron! I think this cup is even better than the one you made last time!" She gushed.

The figurine blinked before chuckling again. "Then you are lucky." He took a sip from his own cup before setting it down on the table, carefully maneuvering some of the books from his desk as Muta began to prepare the cake.

"You're really going to come visit more often?" Toto asked, entering through his own window and taking his usual perch on the bannister on the second floor alcove. He tilted his head at her, curious. She could easily go back to her normal life—in fact, she had probably already settled back into her routine. Even with a more mature air to her and a new haircut, she was probably right back to waking up to go to school and hanging out with her friends. And yet, here she was, having a tea party with two Creations and a very fat cat.

Haru blinked and turned to look up at the crow. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to seeing him that big, compared to her, even though he was probably close to Muta's size."Well, why not?" She asked, tilting her head in kind. "I mean, my normal life is fun and all, but I miss you guys. You're my friends too, and I don't mind having a little weirdness in my life." She smiled.

"So we're weird, huh?" Muta grunted as he plunked down a plate in front of her, bearing a decent slice of cake. "Maybe I'll take this piece of cake back, Chicky."

"Muta! You know I didn't mean it like that." Haru laughed, snatching up the plate before he could actually take it away from her. "It's a good kind of weird. Well, for a girl who can talk to cats." She grinned. Technically, she already had a foot in their in-between sort of world—even before the whole Cat Kingdom incident. She'd thought about it the first time she'd entered the Bureau. She certainly felt comfortable. Like she fit in. They were a merry band of misfits, but it didn't matter. In fact, it felt easier for her to talk to them than it did most people in her class. Save for a small handful of others, Hiromi was really the only one she felt comfortable talking too. Plus, she wasn't interested in the drama that came with a large group of friends.

By that time, Baron had returned to his arm chair with his own plate of cake as Muta settled beside Haru on the couch. "You are welcome here anytime, Haru." The figurine declared, raising his teacup to her in a toast of sorts. Haru grinned and returned the gesture.

"Don't tell her that, we'll never get rid of her now." Muta grumbled, though it looked like he was trying not to grin himself, though he failed rather spectacularly when Haru elbowed him in the side. "Just as long as I don't have to babysit."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." The brunette grinned as she started into her piece of cake, giving a hum of contentment at the taste. It was probably the best cake she'd ever had too. Though maybe it was just the fact she was enjoying it in such good company.

Baron started to lift his tea to his mouth, then paused halfway there. "Well then, I suppose that makes you an honorary member of the Bureau now." He smiled. "Congratulations, Haru."

Haru nearly choked, coming extremely close to spitting out her tea all over the table in front of her. "H-honorary member? Me? A-are you sure?"

"Completely. It might be good to have a fresh perspective on some of our cases." He noted. "Though, you won't have to go with us—it would be unfair to ask such a thing of you. But you could be something of a consultant. I think your point of view would certainly prove helpful." Haru's cheeks burned. He was complimenting her, but he was also giving her an excuse to spend more time at the Bureau. She'd have to be mad not to say yes. A grin tugged at her lips and she stretched her hand out to him. Baron nodded and gripped her hand firmly. A handshake to make it official.

"Well, I look forward to working with you all."


End file.
